odysseyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Saisyuu Hakai
Basic Information *'Name': Saisyuu Hakai *'Age': 253 *'Height': 6' 2" *'Weight': 158 lbs *'Power Class': First Class *'Personality': Saisyuu is laidback and obedient to his King. He doesn't care about others that much. Only ones that Saisyuu would give his life are Harada Harui and Cerilia. He is a calm and quiet person. Give him orders, he completes them quickly. *'Gender': Male Character History Backstory *Saisyuu was turned into a hollow after his mom was killed by a powerful Chinese general during a war. Saisyuu's anger was pulled towards the general, but he had no way of catching him since he was stuck in Hueco Mundo. He devoured many souls and killed a lot of hollows. He spent the few hundred years of his life as a Gillian class Menos. After much time spent on killing, he evolved into an Adjuucha class Menos, attracting the attention of the King of Hollows, who later turned him into an Arrancar. Bio *Saisyuu serves as an obedient arrancar in Magus's army of arrancars. Saisyuu is in the espada and his current rank is Quatro Espada. His current duty is to take care of a kid named Bind. He has constantly fights with the shinigami. The Espada are ordered to attack Earth constantly. He is aware that Harui has left the Espada, but the other Espada don't know about. He is constantly seen with the kid, attempting to teach Bind manners. Techniques 'Ressureccion' ''Le Muerte Palido(The Pale Death) *'Call': Ride Till Doomsday *'Cuestión Mutación': Saisyuu, while in released form, has shown the ability to transmute any solid object he touches into a direct copy of him. These clones take his shape while still keeping the composure of their natural elements (i.e. If Saisyuu mutates metals into him, they take his form while still made of metal.). *'Tipo Cuatro Cero': Saisyuu can shoot out four ceros from the bottom part of his scythe, out of the skull head. The charging up doesn't take much, about ten seconds. All of them can be shot instantly or one at a time. *'Tipo Infinite Cero': Saisyuu starts spinning around his scythe. He can shoot out Ceros from his scythe during that time. He can shoot out a cero every five seconds. It's speed and destructive abilities have increased. He can change the direction he shoots the ceros at anytime. 'Specialty Skills' *'Enhanced Pesquisa': Saisyuu is able to use the Pesquisa so well that he can tell the weaknesses and strengths of most enemies by simply looking at them while using it, and sense where someone is within two miles. *'Caja Negacion': Using this skill, Saisyuu can imprison his targets with a very sturdy barrier, strong enough to hold a person who holds Captain Level Reiatsu. Quotes *'"Dumbass.. It is not wise to go to Earth with an Espada, but if you want to die, then fine by me."' (To Crimson Hatake) *'"So what.. Saved his life or not.. It doesn't change anything"''' (Thought about saving Harada Harui) Category:Characters Category:Character